Legion Of Chaos
by Noble LVX
Summary: When Percy is run out of Camp Half-Blood, He stumbles across a new camp that calls themselves the Legion of Chaos. What will happen when the Olympian Gods discover the camp as well as Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, I decided to start another story while still working on my first story, hopefully this story is better than the first. I noticed mistakes in the first one and some parts I seemed to rush on. Generally the plot seemed to go fast and I really didn't like it…so what I guess I'm trying to say is I want to make a better story without it seeming like everything is going on to fast…Okay awkward part behind me so anyways this story is going to be an PercyXOC, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson, All rights go to Rick Riodian**

**Percy POV**

I dashed through the woods weaving through the trees as fast as I could. I could hear the campers yells and shouts from not so far behind. "Find him!" a voice yelled from the mob chasing me. I could see flames from torches coming closer and closer. I jumped over a fallen tree and past the creek.

I could see Thalia's tree in the distance with Peleus guarding it. 'Just a few hundred more meters' I thought. "There he is!" an arrow flew past my head and stuck into a tree in front of me. Suddenly I heard metal clashing on each other. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened. I saw Nico and the rest of my friends holding the enraged campers back. Nico looked over to me anguished. "Go Percy! We will hold them off as long as I can!" "But I can't just leave you guys here!" I yelled.

Nico smiled a little, "When you are far enough away from here I will find you, the rest of us agreed to stay at Camp Jupiter, now go!" I nodded showing my thanks to him before sprinting toward the boundary line. Peleus raised his head and looked at me confused as I rushed to the boundary line. Peleus looked down to the mob below before staring back at me sadly. A sad smile grew on my face as I touched Peleus's head with my hand.

"Don't worry buddy, one day I'll be back." Peleus nodded and laid his head down. I stared at the camp below which once was my home. "Goodbye," I whispered. I then turned and ran across the boundary line with nothing but my trusty pen, Riptide.

I ran for what seemed like hours before I finally came to a rest in a forest. I plopped down on a fallen log, took off my muddy shoes and massaged my aching feet. My legs had cramps all over for running without taking a break. As I massaged my foot, my mind wandered to the early events of the day.

_Flashback_

_I had just come back from visiting my friends at Camp Jupiter. Piper and Leo went with Jason when he wanted to move back to Camp Jupiter. I approached the front porch of the big house and noticed Chiron playing pinochle with three invisible people. "Hey Chiron, I'm back!" Chiron looked up and smiled, "Ah Percy, how was your visit to the Romans?" I smiled, recalling some of the pranks Jason and I did to the others. "It was great Chiron, although I still find the bedsheet thing weird and also the fact that Octavian was as annoying as ever." Chiron chuckled._

"_Yes…that augury sure is annoying… never knows when to be quiet. I can see why many people don't like him. Anyways what do you need form me Percy?" "Do you know where I can find Annabeth? It's our third anniversary and I want to bring her somewhere special." I asked as my hand slowly crept into my pocket, gripping the engagement ring box I got from Camp Jupiter. At this point I noticed Chiron's smile started turning strained. "Ah, I believe you should check her cabin."_

_I nodded and took off still thinking about Chiron's strained smile. I already got permission from Athena to propose to her daughter after doing a couple of "small" tasks for her. I shook my head remembering how painful it was to do her "small" tasks. One of them was to travel into the sea of monsters again to destroy a home for about ten drakons._

_When I reached Athena's cabin I knocked three times. One of my friends Malcom opened the door and looked at me nervously. "H-h-hey P-Perce…" he stammered. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Hey Malcom… do you know where I can find Annabeth?" Malcom's eyes widened and his grey eyes darted all around before looking down at the ground. "I would ask the Strolls if I was you."_

_Malcom silently shut the door as I walked over to the Hermes cabin, 'why did Malcom seem so nervous talking to me?' I thought. I knocked on the door and a small nine year old girl opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked. I smiled down at her, "I was just wondering if I could see your half-brothers, Travis and Connor." The nine year old girl nodded before dashing off inside the cabin._

_About a minute later, the brothers came out and smiled at me. "Hey Perce what's up?" Travis asked. "Malcom said you knew where I could find Annabeth…" Travis and Connor's eyes widened before darting around, searching around to see if anyone was listening. "Follow us," Connor whispered in my ear._

_We walked over to Zeus's fist, climbed to the top and sat down. "So where is Annabeth guys?" I asked. "Well… you might not like it or believe us, but we swear we aren't lying." I narrowed my eyes, "What is it?" Travis and Connor shuffled nervously. "Do you remember that new camper?" I raised my eyebrow, "Yea, Colin Thomas, son of Zeus right?" The Strolls nodded. "Well you see… Colin and your girlfriend are… seeing each other whenever you are gone." My mouth dropped, "She wouldn't do this to me? Would she?" I whispered. Travis and Connor stared at me sadly, "And that's not the worst part, while you were gone, Colin has been gathering as much reputation as he could get. Right now, he basically has the entire camp in his little pocket. They all basically worship him except for a few of us. Malcom, Katie, Clarisse, us, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Chris, and Will are on your side._

_I stood up and glowered at them, "Show me where Annabeth is." I demanded. Connor pointed toward the beach. "Hey, be careful, he always has a large gang hanging around him." I nodded showing I understood before trudging toward the beath._

_When I finally got to the beach I saw the two laying down in the sand with a gang of people not to far away. I crept forward and hid behind a sand dune. "Annabeth, why haven't you dumped that loser yet? Everyone knows I'm better than him." Colin said. Annabeth pursed her lips, "But you know how he is, He would overreact if I dumped him. But he is no longer that important to me, you are. I won't break up with him but I can still date you behind his back." Annabeth said. Colin smiled and leaned forward kissing Annabeth, rapidly turning into a make out session._

_My vision completely turned red. I stormed over, grabbed Colin by the neck of his shirt and threw him seven feet away, glaring at him. "Percy?" Annabeth said surprised. I slowly turned my head to her, glaring holes into her head. "You come, looking for you. Only to see this asshole stuck to your lips! I thought I could trust you Annabeth but you are no better than him!" I jerked my thumb over to Colin's direction._

"_I should have listened to your mother; I can't believe you would cheat on me! On our anniversary!" Annabeth had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Percy, I'm sorry!" I laughed but this laugh surprised me, it was cold and humorless. "Sorry? You cheat on me and then say sorry? You are pathetic! You could of at least of had the decency to dump me!" I roared, spittle flying out of my mouth. I took the engagement box out of my pocket and opened it, Annabeth gasped and reached out to it. I snapped the lid shut and threw it as far as I could into the water._

"_Listen well Annabeth, do not ever expect me to ever forgive you for this. If you ever need me, I won't be there." Annabeth started to cry. Colin stormed up to me and tried to punch me in my face. I caught his fist and punched him back, making him fly back a couple of feet due to the sheer force of my punch. I stormed off into the forest._

_After a few minutes, Colin burst from a couple of trees holding a torch with a stream of blood coming down from his mouth, a few seconds later about twenty campers burst out of the trees behind him also carrying torches. "Jackson, you will pay for what you did to me!" HE turned to the campers behind him. "What are you waiting for? Get him!"_

_Flashback end_

I growled, took out my sword, and stabbed a tree next to me with as much force as I could muster. My sword went straight through the tree until my arm was in it. I pulled my arm and sword free and started to gather wood for a fire. 'Damn I wished I had a jacket or something' I thought bitterly as the coldness of night was biting at my skin. Finally when I piled enough sticks into a pile, I got two more sticks and sucked out the water in them making the sticks super dry.

I started to rub the two sticks together before it sparked. No later a fire was in front of me warming me up. Suddenly the shadows next to me rippled and a small boy stumbled out and fell down next to me. "Nico!" I yelled. Nico sat straight up and stared at me. He immediately grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry for what happened to you earlier."

I nodded as I hugged him back. We both sat down on the log in silence. Suddenly Nico's stomach growled making me jump while Nico blushed. "I'm sorry but I'm hungry, do you have any food?" I shook my head, "The campers ran me out before I could grab anything." Nico's shoulders slumped down before his face brightened. "Wait right here, I will be right back." He ran off and disappeared in a shadow. Two minutes later he came out of another shadow with two steaming plates of food. My mouth dropped, "Where did you get all this food?" I said. "Nico shrugged, "Stole it." I stared at him before he started chuckling. "Joking, just went to Camp Jupiter and picked up some food, told them it was for you since you got ran out of Camp. Oh don't worry bout the rest of your friends, I shadow travelled them to Camp Jupiter. That's why I was a bit tired when I got to you. They say hi."

I smiled sadly and took a plate from Nico. I was right about to shove a heaping of mashed potatoes in my mouth before I stopped. I walked forward and scraped some of my food into the fire, "To the gods," I said. Nico did the same.

The same of foods engulfed us making us smile before we shoveled down our food. When we finished we laid down and sighed. Suddenly the fire started to swirl and rise all the way up to twenty feet. We both backed up and stared wide eyed at it. "What the-" Nico said. "Fuck?" I finished. When the flames died down, a small nine year old girl stepped out.

The girl wore a brown robe and had flaming eyes. But these eyes were warm and caring. "Lady Hestia," We said bowing. Hestia frowned, "No need for formalities, just call me Hestia and don't bow it is strange seeing demigods I have took interest in bow to me." We smiled and sat back down on the log. Hestia snapped her fingers and the dishes and silverware vanished. A couch also replaced the log.

Hestia smiled sadly at us. "You boys had such difficult lives.' We nodded glumly. "So I was wondering if you would both like to be my champions?" Nico's and my mouths dropped, "I thought Gods could only have one champion?" I said. Hestia shrugged "Well we prefer to have one at a time but no one ever said we couldn't have two." Nico and I looked at each other before looking back at Hestia. "We accept," Hestia smiled and blasted the two of us with fire.

I panicked at first but when the fire didn't hurt me I relaxed but Nico was freaking out. "Nico calm down, the fire is harmless!" I yelled. Slowly Nico calmed down. The flames encircled the both of us into an orb of fire before slowly fading away. "Both of you have fire powers, healing powers, and the ability to summon food." We bowed again, "Thank you Lady Hestia." Hestia scowled, "What did I say about bowing and formalities?" "Sorry Hestia," We mumbled.

Hestia smiled, "Oh and before I go," She clapped her hands and two tents appeared. "They are magic, it's bigger on the inside and they shrink into hand held cubes." I nodded, "Thank you Hestia." Hestia smiled and waved at us before flashing out. I looked over to a yawning Nico, "Go get some sleep, I will take first watch." "No no it's fine I can stay…" Nico slumped onto the ground and started to snore. I chuckled and carried him into his tent.

When I opened the flap I let out a long whistle, 'Thank you Hestia!' I thought. I heard some chuckling in my head. The tent was a three roomed tent. One was the living room with a huge TV and large circular couch, another room was a huge bathroom, and the last room was the bedroom complete with a king sized bed with tons of pillows. I laid Nico down on the bed and stepped outside, closing the flap. I climbed up a tree that overlooked the clearing and laid there watching for any trouble.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The Throne room was in a uproar. "Damnit Zeus, your pathetic son drove my son out of Camp!" Poseidon roared. Zeus narrowed his eyes, "Jason did no such thing!" Half of the council rolled their eyes. With the other half slapped their foreheads. "Not Jason Grace you dumbass! I meant your other son!" Hera narrowed her eyes at Zeus who paled. 'He had a son behind my back without me knowing?' Hera thought furiously. Hera slapped Zeus's cheek as hard as she could.

"How dare you go with another mortal!" Hera hissed while Zeus rubbed his cheek. "Not now honeycakes, please can we talk about this later?" Zeus pleaded. Hera crossed her arms in annoyance and faced away from Zeus. Zeus sighed, "Poseidon, it wasn't just my son that drove yours out of the Camp but other campers too. And I doubt he would want to return." "Look father, Perseus is like a son to me, he has helped me with many things and never asked me for anything in return except once when he wanted me to take him and his girlfriend to Paris for dinner. But he has been very respectful to many people in this room and I'm sure Apollo agrees with me." Hermes said. Apollo nodded, "Father, he saved my little sis from-" Artemis scowled when Apollo said little sis.

"I'm not your little sister! How many millenniums do I have to tell you this?" Artemis yelled. "Anyway before my dearest sister interrupted, Percy saved her from Atlas and I owe him for that, we also slowly bonded over the years and I have to say he is one of my best friends." Apollo finished. Zeus looked thoughtful, "Very well, what do you suppose I do?" Zeus asked. Suddenly a good smell filled the throne room. "Wait what? Didn't the campers already sacrifice to us?" Hermes asked bewildered. Zeus just shrugged.

"Eh probably a bunch of campers that got dinner late," Zeus said. "Uh father? It's Friday," Athena said. "So?" Zeus said. Athena sighed, "The campers are probably playing capture the flag right now since they are always play CTF on Fridays and the romans are probably doing war games and it is way too late for either camps to have dinner."

Suddenly from the middle of the throne room, Hestia gasped and flashed out. "Where did she go?" Hermes asked. Everyone just shrugged. Within a few minutes, Hestia returned with a huge grin on her face. "What was it sister?" Poseidon asked. Hestia was bouncing up and down happily. "I got two champions!" She squealed. Everyone stared dumbfounded. Hestia never chose anyone to be her champion then all of a sudden she got two?

"Who are they sister?" Hera asked curiously. "I want them to remain anonymous for right now but one day you shall find out." Everyone slumped in their throne. "Artemis," Zeus said. Artemis stared at her father questionably. "I want you to have your hunters find Perseus Jackson." Artemis suddenly turned angry. "He is just a male, the world could be better off without pigs like him!" Hermes grew mad, Poseidon gripped his trident hard while Apollo jumped out of his throne and tackled his sister much to her and everyone else's surprise.

"He saved you from Atlas and gained the respect of the biggest man-hater in your group who just so happened to be your lieutenant! He already had a tough life and his girlfriend cheated on him with another guy! You call us pigs? What do you call the Annabeth girl?" Artemis stared at Apollo's furious face in shock while Athena stood up and glared at him.

"What do you mean Annabeth cheated on Percy Jackson? No child of mine could be that stupid!" Athena yelled. Apollo shook his head sadly and tapped his head with one finger. "I am the God of Prophecy, remember Athena? I foresaw Percy catching Annabeth cheating on him with Zeus's son." Athena still glared at him. Apollo sighed, "Fine, I swear on the River Styx that Annabeth cheated on Percy with Colin behind his back." Thunder rumbled but nothing happened.

The entire council sat there in silence. Athena's face was pale as she slowly sat down. Artemis laid on the ground surprised that a woman cheated on a male. Apollo turned back to Artemis with a furious expression. "Listen well sister, I care for you and watch over you and didn't complain, I even try to help you when you are in danger without trying to break the ancient laws yet you give me the cold shoulder all the time. Yet I put up with it, you know why? It's because I love you like a brother should. Yet you are making it pretty damn difficult for me. Now get off your lazy prejudiced ass and find my best friend now!" Artemis slowly nodded, her face pale and guilty before flashing out.

Everyone watched as Apollo walked back and collapsed on his throne. "Apollo…what happened to your happy funny self?" Poseidon asked. "It's still me uncle, I just hide things under my usual joking self. But I think my sister insulting my best friend basically made me let it out. I owe Percy too many favors for what he has done for me and Artemis does too yet she refused to help find him." Poseidon nodded and flashed a smile toward Apollo who smiled back.

Zeus coughed into his hand getting everyone's attention. "All right everyone, keep an eye out for Perseus and bring him to Olympus once you find him, Meeting dismissed." One by one everyone flashed out.

**Thalia POV**

I was on guard duty when Lady Artemis flashed into our camp. "Hunters pack up! We are leaving to search for Perseus Jackson." Everyone grumbled and started packing while I walked up to Lady Artemis. As I was walking to her, I noticed that she had a pale and shook up face. "Milady, are you alright?" I asked. "Y-yes of-of course Thalia, w-why would y-you ask such a thing?" Artemis said. I stared at her knowing she lied to me. Artemis stared at me for a few seconds then sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you Thalia."

I nodded slowly before remembering what she said earlier. "What do you mean when you said we have to look for Perseus?" "Artemis sighed and sat down, patting the spot next to her. I sat down and she began her story of the entire meeting. I grew very mad at her and quickly stood up. "You had to let Apollo convince you to look for my cousin? I thought he already did something for you like I don't know, saving your life from Atlas?" Artemis looked down shamefully. "Ugh milady, once I'm done with Annabeth, I'm dealing with you next!"

I stormed off to pack my own things. Once everyone was ready we all met with Artemis. "I say we start at Camp Half-Blood since that was where he was last seen. Everyone join hands." We all held hands and I held onto Artemis's and Phoebe's hand. We flashed out and reappeared on Half-Blood hill. I looked down at the camp in disgust, not wanting to see Annabeth right now. "C'mon Hunters, we have to find any tracks he left behind." We slowly trudged away from Camp Half-Blood.

**Percy POV**

"Yawn!" I heard as Nico stumbled out of his tent, rubbing his eyes. I chuckled and jumped down, landing in front of Nico, startling him, "Jeez Perce, no need to scare me that early in the morning. I laughed, "What you want for breakfast Death-Breath?" Nico shrugged, "I want…wait I could do this myself!" Nico stood still closing holding his hand out as if he was waiting to catch a hamburger falling from the sky.

After about a minute I heard Nico shriek in delight, "I did it! I summoned food!" I looked in his hands and saw a plate of pancakes and sausages in his hands. "Woah! How did you do that?" I asked. "You got to imagine them in front of you," Nico replied as he tore his sausage into pieces. I closed my eyes and imagined blue pancakes in front of me. When I opened my eyes I saw a plate of blue pancakes in my hand. "Oh my Gods! This is so cool!" I yelled. Nico nodded happily, "I know right! Now I no longer have to go to the store or anything! I could eat whatever I want, whenever I want!" We happily ate our breakfast before cleaning the crumbs of our shirt.

"C'mon Nico, time to go." He nodded and went over to his tent. "Do you think we have to imagine the tent turning into a cube too?" Nico asked. I shrugged, "I guess." I closed my eyes and imagined my tent folding up and turning into a cube.

I opened my eyes when I heard Nico speak. "Oh my Gods that is so cool." I looked at him and saw him carrying a small cube, the size of a rubix cube. I looked over to where my tent used to be and saw the same thing on the ground. I picked it up and slipped it into my pocket. "Right so where are we headed?" Nico asked. I shrugged, "North…" Nico stared at me weirdly but didn't say anything. Suddenly I heard rustling a bit off in the distance. "Nico run north now." Nico stared at me confused. "GO!" I yelled. Nico paled and ran off with me following him. We ran as fast as we could for ten minutes but the rustling seemed to get closer. "Nico! Shadow travel us out right now!" I grabbed Nico's hand and we disappeared in a shadow.

We reappeared in a forest. I heard a waterfall nearby. I followed the sound as it got louder and louder till I reached the edge of the forest. I slowly took in the surroundings until I noticed where we were. I turned to Nico, "Really man? Niagara Falls?" "What? You said up north!" Nico said defensively. I just rolled my eyes and headed up north.

"What is wrong with Niagara Falls?" I heard Nico mutter. I let out a silent laugh. "You know what would make this easier?" I said, just remembering. Nico narrowed his eyes, "It better not be me shadow travelling, it takes up too much of my energy." "I shook my head, I put my fingers in my mouth and let out a loud New York taxi cab whistle. Soon Blackjack and another Pegasus landed next to me.

"_Hey boss, brought Guido with me just in case."_ Blackjack said in my head.

"Thanks Blackjack, we are flying up north, think you can take us?" I asked.

"_Of course boss! Look who you are talking too!" _Blackjack said.

I laughed and petted his mane. "Hey Nico, get on Guido. We are flying up North now." Nico raised an eyebrow and slowly boarded Guido. The Pegasus took off and flew. After what seemed like an hour, I noticed a strange fortified settlement on the ground. I patted Blackjacks's mane. "Hey Blackjack, land close over there." Blackjack snorted and flew off to the direction of the base. And Nico followed close by.

When we landed, I could tell mortals did not build it at all. It seemed to be a mix of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. It had walls surrounding the entire camp with thirteen cabins in a semi-circle in the middle of the camp while a temple was on a hill with another pair of walls surrounding it. The border walls had a river surrounding the entire camp and the only way that it looked like you could enter was through a drawbridge. We landed our Pegasi next to the entrance where two armored guards were standing, holding spears. As we got off, I noticed the guards staring at us and the Pegasi.

"Hey, Nico keep calm and if anything happens then we get the hell out of here." Nico nodded but still gripped the hilt of his sword. I walked forward and stopped a few feet away from the river where the two guards were on the other side of. "Who are you?" one of the guards yelled across the river.

"I am Percy Jackson and this is Nico Di Angelo, we are demigods!" I yelled. I saw one of the guard's eyes widen as he quickly whispered to the other guard. Soon the other guard eyes widened. "Let down the bridge!" the guard yelled. A bridge started being lowered down. Once it touched the ground. The two guards walked across and towards us.

"Your Pegasi will be brought to our stables and you shall have an escort to the temple of Chaos." "Chaos?" I asked. I could see the guard roll his eyes under his helmet. "Yes Chaos, the creator of everything. Now your escorts are on the other side." I nodded and walked across the drawbridge with Nico following me. When we reached the other side we saw two people with black jeans and shirts staring at us, with swords hanging at their waistline.

"Hi, I'm Thane." One said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake it. I slowly took his hand and shook it. He had black hair and black eyes, a similar build to mine which indicated he was in a bunch of fights too. The girl standing next to him also had black hair and black eyes, except that she had a purple highlight down one part of her hair. She shook hands and introduced herself as Sam with Nico.

"So you are the legendary Percy Jackson?" Thane asked me. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well I wouldn't call myself legendary…" I said sheepishly. Thane and Sam laughed. "He is modest too!" Thane said. "So what is this camp called?" I asked. "Camp Oblivion," Sam said. "But we are also known as the Legion of Chaos, here we have the primordial gods as our patrons and Chaos watches over us. He allows people he approve of to get into the camp."

"Wait you are telling me that Chaos is still alive?" I asked. Thane nodded, "Yea, he visits us time to time. As well as the rest of the Primodial gods." My mouth dropped, "Do you see them often?" Nico asked. "Oh yea they came here like every day!" Sam said. Finally we arrived at the Temple of Chaos. "Well here we are. When you enter his temple, you will be taken into the void where Chaos will see if you are fit to join. Just to let you know, he does not accept wicked or arrogant pompous jerks so I know you will be able to join us. And from what we know about Nico here, he seems like a good guy so maybe he can join the legion too." I nodded and turned to Nico.

"Ready?" I asked him. "Hold up, let me just steel my nerves…okay lets go." We walked over to Chaos's temple and entered…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How did you like the first chapter? Personally I think it is a bit better than my first story but eh it's up to you guys. I'm still trying to come up with a good name for the OC Percy pairs up with. It should totally be a boy XD jk. But seriously I'm going to need a little help coming up with a girl name since I just can't seem to come up with one. Leave your suggestions in the comments, share it if you think other people might enjoy and yea so…Enjoy!**

**For some reason I think my author notes make me seem like a girl… I don't know though**

**Percy POV**

Our footsteps echoed through the entire temple as we walked in. I'm not going to lie when I said that I wasn't a little bit crept out at how dark and empty it was in there. The only source of light seemed to come from the open doorway. Sudden the door to the temple shut making Nico jump into my arms. I dropped him and he let out a little yelp. "Quiet!" I hissed.

I took out riptide and uncapped it. A faint glow of light illuminated the place. Nico's looked around frantically as he also pulled out his sword and held it up defensively. There was a whooshing sound around us making us tense before gripping our swords tighter, "Hmmm, a son of Poseidon and a son of Hades…" a voice said which seemed to come from everywhere. "Who are you?" I yelled out. The voice chuckled before a swirling vortex appeared in front of us and a woman stepped out.

She wore black dress and was about five foot nine. She had long silky black hair and eyes were like little black voids that sucked any light out of the room. She was even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. "I'm Chaos, creator of, well everything." Nico frowned, "I thought you were supposed to be a guy…" Chaos slapped her forehead, "Why is it that everyone thinks I am supposed to be a man while my true form is a woman?"

Nico shrugged, "Maybe because there is so little information about you and the myths that do have you in it say you are a guy." Chaos groaned, "Stupid mortals… anyway we are getting sidetracked." Chaos walked around both of us, her eyes studying us. "You both have had a hard life… this one." Chaos pointed to me. "Has been thrown out of his camp, even after all he has done for them. Had his girlfriend cheat behind his back, has been abused by his step-father when he was a mere child, has also been in the center of two wars."

Chaos turned toward Nico, "Ah the child of Hades… made an outcast ever since he joined the same camp as Perseus. Had his mother killed by Zeus at an early age, had his sister die on a quest to save Artemis." Nico looked down, eyes full of tears and pain. "Yet managed to convince his father to help save Olympus, captured and nearly killed by lack of fresh air by giants." Chaos walked back in front of us and stared at us curiously.

"I see no sense of evil inside you yet I sense pain and suffering…I am sorry for your losses and I hope that my legion will help you recover and make you stronger." Both of us nodded. "Lady Chaos?" I asked. Chaos turned toward me. "How did you get so many demigods in this camp? Surely the Olympian gods would have known about this." Chaos's face grew a small smile.

"I have hidden this camp with a layer of magic. This magic makes the camp unnoticeable and heavily protected. Only demigods with good wills are able to see and enter the camp. Pompous, arrogant fools are never able to enter this camp since I do not approve of them. Some demigods in this camp are betrayed and forgotten. I take them into this camp under my wing and have them trained. Others are not children of the Olympian gods but rather the children of the Primordial gods themselves." I nodded and Chaos smiled. "Go demigods, I welcome you to Camp Oblivion and into the Legion of Chaos."

A black aura surrounded us and vanished, leaving us with pure black wings. My eyes widened at the sight of them and Nico almost fainted. "You have enhanced abilities and speed. You also have quicker response times and partial immorality. I know you two will rise quickly in the ranks of the Legion. Don't disappoint me." "Lady Chaos wait!" Nico shouted as she began to fade away. Chaos stopped fading and stared at Nico quizzically. "Yes?"

"Um, we saw thirteen cabins when we entered and I was wondering, since they aren't our parents where do we go?" I nodded, realizing what Nico said was true. "Well, I'm sure that one of the Primordial gods will take you…" Chaos then faded away and the doors to the temple slowly opened. "C'mon Nico," I walked out of the temple with Nico following me.

Immediately, once I stepped out into the sunlight, I was blinded. I let out a hiss as I shielded my eyes from the blazing light, Nico doing something similar. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the light while Nico fell down onto the ground. "My eyes! They burn!" Nico moaned. I chuckled and walked over, giving him a kick in the ribs. "Dude get up."

Nico grumbled and slowly got up, brushing away dirt from his clothing, "Party pooper…" he grumbled. "So are you guys in the Legion or what?" I heard from behind us. I whirled around and saw Sam and Thane smirking at us. "Yea, Chaos expects us to rise quickly in the ranks though." They both laughed, "No doubt, we all heard about you and your sidekick here." "Sidekick? You got to be serious." Nico grumbled as he kicked the dirt. Thane and Sam laughed again, "Anyway, we heard about both of you and your skills and we all know that you both will rise in the ranks without even trying."

I smiled, "Thanks, hey Chaos kinda blessed us and now we have wings, do you?" Sma nodded her head, "Yea everyone in the camp does, when you close your wings and fold them into your back, it takes up no space at all so we can put our shirt over it. The shirts also have slits so we can slide our wings out. But if Chaos blessed you with wings, you wouldn't want to open your wings right now because you will just rip your shirt. You can get shirts down the road in one of the stores."

"So do you guys have to wear a certain camp shirt or no?" I asked. Sam shook her head. "Not exactly, we still have to wear black shirts but there is a camp shirt, it is a black shirt with a white helix on the back and a two crossed sword logo on the left chest area." "C'mon Perce, we are going to need new shirts. We only have the ones we are wearing, plus the camp shirts seem cool." Nico said. "All right, Sam, can you take us there?"

Sam shrugged, "Sure." Thane waved at us. "See you guys later, I got to tell the camp leader that we got new recruits." Thane ran off. We walked down the road in silence. "Sooo… who is your parent?" I asked, trying to break the ice." "Nyx," I nodded and we continued the rest of the way in silence. "Here we are!" Sam said as we stopped in front of a building.

Sam walked and we followed. "So how did you guys stumble across the camp?" Sam asked curiously as we picked out clothes. I immediately tensed while Nico looked at me worried. "We got kicked out of camp." I said slowly. Sam nodded noticing that she hit a sore subject. She immediately started a conversation with Nico as I wandered deeper into the store. Finally we exited with both Nico and I, holding black backpacks full of our new shirts and new pants.

"These shirts look so much better than the other camp's shirts!" Nico exclaimed. I nodded, admiring the design. "So when do we get sorted into cabins?" I asked Sam. "Well you see tonight, the thirteen primordial gods will come and each one will decide if they want you or not. But me and Thane were children of Nyx so we were immediately assigned to Nyx's cabin." I frowned, "Please tell me the cabins are bigger on the inside." I begged, remembering how small the cabins were in Camp Half-Blood. Sam laughed, "Of course! The cabins are enchanted on the inside so each person gets their own room." I let out a sigh of relief while Nico chuckled.

Time Skip (After Dinner)

**Percy POV**

People were banging on drums while campers were lined up in formation besides us. Nico and I stood on a red carpet leading up to the stage where the thirteen primordial gods stood, watching us. I immediately recognized one on the far right. She was a woman wearing a clock made of black dirt, behind the veil was a pale face with open eyes. Her eyes were a light color of brown and had black hair. She smirked as she caught me staring at her.

"Gaea…" I whispered as I stared with open eyes at her. Besides me, Nico stiffened. "Recruits step forward!" Ryan, the camp leader shouted. We slowly walked forward until we reached the stairs to the stage and kneeled down. "Today, the Primordial Gods will decide if they want you or not, if two or more want to be your patron, you can choose who you go to." There was silence as Ryan took a deep breath. "Percy Jackson! Step onto the stage!" There was a gasp when my name was called. I slowly stepped up the stairs and bowed.

"Who will take Percy Jackson?" Ryan yelled. Aether, Chronos, Erebus, Hemera, Nyx, Pontus and Ouranos raised their hands. "Percy Jackson, which one do you choose?" Ryan yelled. I slowly studied them. Finally what seemed like an hour, I decided. "I, Percy Jackson, choose Lord Chronos to be my patron if he accepts." Chronos smiled as the rest of the Primordial gods looked sad. "I accept."

A golden glow enveloped me. I rose in the air. The golden aura surrounding me sent out beams of golden light across the entire stadium and my wings slowly turned white. When the glow faded I fell to the stage on one knee. I opened my eyes and felt power rushing into me. "Why do I feel so full of energy?" I asked. Chronos smiled, "Since I became your patron, you were given my blessing. You will be able to control time." My eyes bugged out, "So you are saying I can slow down time or completely freeze it to help me in battle?" I asked happily. Chronos smiled and nodded.

"Nico Di Angelo!" I stepped off the stage and into the group of campers that were cheering and holding a banner of a hourglass, the symbol of Chronos Nico walked up the stage and bowed, sweating heavily. "Who will take Nico Di Angelo?" Erebus, Nyx, Eros, Ananke, Tartarus, and Ouranos raised their hands. I saw Nico stare in horror at Eros and Tartarus who just smirked. After a few minutes, Nico cleared his throat. "I, Nico Di Angelo, choose Lord Erebus to be my patron if he accepts." Erebus smiled and nodded.

As Nico was getting blessed, I locked eye contact with Gaea and glared at her before making hand motions saying that I wanted to talk to her in private. Gaea nodded and turned her attention back to Nico who was walking toward a crowd of cheering demigods who quickly pulled him into the group.

"Okay, now that the recruits are sorted I have a major announcement. I am told by Lord Aether that Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, is currently trying to track down Percy Jackson." Ryan glanced at Aether in confirmation in which he just nodded. Ryan sighed, "We have been told to keep this camp a secret and we have for all these years. Since Artemis is the Goddess of the Hunt, she might very well track him toward this camp so I'm going to send a small quest out to cover Percy's tracks in hope that this camp is to not be discovered. If the quest members encounter the hunters or the goddess, they are not to engage or approach them. If captured by the hunters, one of the Primordial gods shall bring you back, is that understood?" There was a Hoo-Rah and pounding of drums.

I smacked my head remembering the rustling in the trees yesterday in the forest. 'Thalia is going to kill me' I thought. 'And Nico too, if she finds out he was helping me escape.'

Ryan smiled before turning to me. "Percy Jackson, please come see me soon, I would like to talk to you before the quest begins." I nodded. "Very well, dismissed!" the crowd slowly dispersed as the Primordial gods flashed away.

When I noticed that Gaea was gone, I growled. "I can't believe she ditched me!" I groaned. "I didn't ditch you," a voice said from behind me. I jumped up in the air in shock and turned around to see Gaea smirking.

"How the Hades are you here? I thought we forced you back to sleep!" I growled. Gaea laughed, "The gods think that I went back to sleep but I only pretended. However I was informed that there was a large source of evil awakening." I frowned, "What is it?"

Gaea shook her head, "Names have power and he is even more powerful than the Primordial gods themselves. I fear that it may be my mother's brother." "Lady Chaos has a brother?!" I asked shock. Gaea froze then glared at me. "Don't you dare tell anyone I told you that or I will kill you in the slowest and most painful way possible. My mother wants it to stay secret and you better keep it secret until my mother decides to reveal it."

I nodded as fast as possible. "Anyway, aren't you like the mother of all evil? Why aren't you trying to destroy western civilization?" Gaea smacked her forehead, "Do you want me to destroy western civilization? Because I could," I shook my head. "Okay, I was trying to avenge my fallen son which you!" Gaea pointed her finger to me and sneered, "Have killed."

I raised my hands in defense, "I didn't kill him. The person hosting him did. I just gave the knife to the guy." Gaea scowled, "Still! You helped kill him. I just had to let out some stress, no harm done." My eyes bugged out, "No harm done? Are you serious? So many demigods are dead because of you!"

Gaea shrugged, "So? You have to admit the gods of Olympus are terrible, especially that Lord of the skies, Zeus." Gaea made finger quotations as she said lord of the skies. "We may have not of ruled better but…you know what? I can't come up with an explanation of what I did was good or not."

I smirked, "Aha so you do admit what you did was wrong!" Gaea scowled again, "Shut up Jackson, I said I wasn't sure what I did was good or not. In my way, I was merely avenging my fallen sons which fell in the war when you defended Olympus. But I guess in your way you probably lost many friends and allies due to my children."

"Say…didn't those campers kick you out, even after all you did for them?" Gaea asked, picking her nails. I scowled, "Yea, for that idiotic son of Zeus." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Shut up Zeus!" I yelled, raising my middle fingers to the sky. Gaea laughed at my antics, "You were saying?" "Huh? Oh yea, he managed to get all the campers except for a few to follow him around and worship him like moths to an open flame. That son of a bitch also managed to get with my girlfriend behind my back! And I caught them together on my third anniversary with her!"

Gaea watched intently as I raged on and on. "Your girlfriend cheated on you for this son of Zeus? That is low." I nodded angrily, "I don't even give a rat's ass about them anymore.

They can rot in Tartarus for all I care." Gaea nodded and looked up at the sky. "I got to go somewhere, it was nice talking to you, want to talk again sometime soon?" I shrugged, "Okay, but I still haven't forgiven you." Gaea rolled her eyes and gave me a small smile then flashed out.

Remembering that Ryan wanted to speak to me before the quest started, I dashed off to the city. It was a good mile jog to the city which didn't even get me tired at all. I saw two campers walking down the street talking and laughing. "Hey!" I said interrupting their conversation, "Do you know where I can find the camp leader, Ryan?" "Yea, take a right down the road over there and then take a left on the second road to your left and you should enter a courtyard. From there, you just keep walking straight until you reach a twenty story building with tons of glass windows. The house should be white and Ryan's office is on the tenth floor."

I thanked the guy and rushed off. When I arrived at the front of the building, I gasped. It was beautiful. The building seemed to be a combination of a greek and roman building while also looking like one of those white modern houses the mortals made. I walked forward and the automatic doors opened with a hiss. The building seemed to be a little chilly but I shrugged it off and headed to the front desk where a lady was checking three computers.

She turned toward me as I approached, "May I help you?" she asked cautiously. "Yea, I'm here to see Ryan." The lady nodded and pressed a button on a phone. "Ryan, a man is here to see you." "Who is it?" a voice said over the line. She stared at me, waiting for an answer, "Oh, Percy Jackson." She nodded and turned back to the phone. "Percy Jackson." "Let him up."

The lady nodded and pointed one finger to the stairs on the side. "Ryan is on the tenth floor, first door to your right." I said my thanks and walked up the curving stairs. When I reached the tenth floor I walked over to the first door on my right and knocked three times. "Enter," I voice said from within. I opened the door and saw Ryan sitting at a desk with three campers with swords strapped to their sides.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked slowly, watching the three campers. "Ah yes, Percy, these are the three people I'm sending to cover up any tracks you left behind. This is Lewis, son of Aether, Mark, son of Nyx, and Jake, blessed camper of Pontus." As he said each of their names, they either shook my hand or gave me a nod. "I need you to tell them where you have been so they can cover your tracks up so that Lady Artemis and her hunters don't discover this place." "Oh, well, I ran to a forest about twenty miles away from Camp Half-Blood but the hunters probably already got there since I heard rustling in the trees when I was leaving. My friend Nico shadow travelled me to a forest near Niagara Falls and then we rode Pegasi al the way up North where we happened to stumble across this place."

Ryan nodded then turned to the campers. "All right, you know where he has been; you are to leave in about an hour. Gather everything you need then head out." The campers nodded and exited the room. Ryan sighed and stood up from his chair. He wandered to a window that overlooked the entire city.

"Percy, how do you like the camp so far?" He asked. "I have to say, it is pretty amazing. You guys get to meet your parents or at least the gods that accepted you into their cabin a lot from what I heard. And everything looks so amazing!" Ryan laughed, "Yea, when this camp was first made, we had the primordial gods help us build it. Lady Chaos gave us the necessary enchantments to protect this camp. However a passing demigod or god would be able to see this camp and report it to the gods. Once they find out that the primordial gods visit us and that they have children they would immediately assume we are a threat. For years we watched over the campers at Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. We have infiltrated the camps with our own campers to see if any of them have been working for evil. They were originally part of those camps before coming to us. Forgotten, kicked out. We accepted them in and trained them. The primordial then disguised them and sent them back to the camps to spy on them."

"Wait, but didn't the second titan war and the giant war prove that the campers were on the same side?" I asked. "Well yes but you campers always had a long bloody conflict with each other so we were a little uneasy with you campers. All the campers here are all trusted and friendly, roman or greek, we accept them in and make them learn to trust each other. Of course you will probably be trained personally by Lord Chronos since all of the campers and primordial gods have heard of your accomplishments. Lord Chronos would probably want to see your skills in action and train you to be the best damn fighter the world has ever seen. Oh and he would probably help you train to control your time powers."

I slowly nodded taking it all in. "Do I get a schedule here that tells me what classes I have to take or something?" I asked. Ryan nodded, "Yea, most classes are taught by the primordial gods but I'm pretty sure that soon enough you would replace Aether as the teacher for sword training."

I laughed nervously, "I don't think Lord Aether might like that." Ryan laughed, "Oh course he would, he keeps complaining about how half of the class doesn't really pay attention to him and that they are super annoying. Anyway when I said that we sent spies to the camps we found out that one of our spies died in the second titan war. We were all devastated by his death and amazed at his sacrifice. You might know him by the name of Charles Beckendorf."

"Beckendorf was a camper here?" I half yelled. Ryan nodded, "Fantastic one too, if any equipment was destroyed in battle, he would fix it in a flash. I believe it was Lord Ouranos that took him in. He was quite devastated when he found out Beckendorf had died. He blew up half of the city I believe. Took quite a while to calm him down, and of course if our luck couldn't get even worse from there. Silena Beauregard was killed fighting a Lydian Drakon. Silena was also a camper here, took in by Lord Eros. Lord Eros went on a rampage and sent about a hundred campers to the hospitals we have here before Lady Nyx and Lord Erebus tackled him down and flashed him off to Chaos knows where."

"She was better at fighting than the rest of her cabin, nicer and less annoying too." I murmured. Ryan heard and flashed me a small smile.

"At the roman camp, a centurion named Gwen was also a camper here, Lord Aether took her in. When she was killed by the bastard Octavian, Lord Aether went into a frenzy and tried to kill the roman campers that were in the legion. We successful held him off but we didn't know how long it would last. He calmed down though when he found out that his blessed camper came back to life."

"Can I contact her?" I asked. Ryan shrugged, "Go ahead." He pointed to a fountain outside of his office on a balcony. I walked out and pulled a drachma from my pocket. I could see a faint rainbow coming from the fountain. "Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Gwen at Camp Jupiter." I flipped the drachma in and it vanished. The rainbow showed static for a little bit before Gwen came into view. "Hey Gwen," I said.

Gwen jumped before noticing the iris message in front of her. She broke into a grin. "Percy, how have you been?" I laughed, "I'm been doing fine…so I heard something about you." Gwen furrowed her eyebrows, "What?" I rolled my eyes and casually looked away, "oh I don't know, what was it? Oh I remember! Something to do with another camp perhaps?" Gwen tilted her head to the side. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh never mind, anyways…how is Lord Aether?" Gwen's eyes widened for a second before she quickly shook her head. "Lord Aether?..." She asked, tugging at her shirt collar like she couldn't get air. "Gwen, it's fine. Percy got kicked out of Camp Half-Blood and we took him in!" Ryan called out from inside. Gwen tilted her head to the side again, "Who is that… and why does he sound so familiar?" Ryan stepped out onto the balcony and flashed Gwen a smile. "Oh c'mon forgot about me already?"

Gwen's eyes widened and she stared at us in shock as Ryan and I started laughing. "Ryan? Is that you?" Ryan snorted, "Oh course, who else could it be?" Gwen laughed, "Okay Percy, you caught me red-handed. I suppose Ryan told you about me?" I nodded. "Yea, I never thought camp would send out people and disguise them so they could enter in camps to 'spy' on them. Plus it was an even bigger surprise I knew three people that went to this camp." "Who were the other two?" Gwen asked.

"Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf," Gwen's expression immediately turned sad. "Yea, Silena and I were good friends, we wrote messages to each other though when we got separated. and I knew Charles, he was a great guy but I didn't speak to him much. Anyway how do you like the camp so far? I miss being there; I hope I could come back some day." She looked at Ryan with pleading eyes.

Ryan sighed, "Fine, I'll make arrangements for two campers to come pick you up tomorrow." Gwen grinned, "Thanks!" Ryan shook his head smiling and went back into his office. "Anyway, how is camp?" My eyes lit up with excitement, "It is fantastic, better than Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood combined and guess what? I'm a blessed camper of Chronos!"

Gwen smiled, "That's great! Now you can do crazy shit with time now!" I nodded. "Anyways I have to go pack now, see you tomorrow!" "Bye," I said as I swept my hand through the rainbow. I walked back inside smiling. "Percy, do you want to go pick up Gwen tomorrow?" Ryan asked me. I nodded. "All right, anyone else you want to take with you?" Ryan asked as he checked something off a clipboard. "Uh Nico maybe?" Ryan nodded, "Okay, you will pick her up tomorrow at eleven AM. Try to make it back before lunch." He handed me a schedule which included all my classes, breaks, and meal times on it and a map of the entire camp. "These are for you, and make sure to bring Gwen up here tomorrow so she can get the same thing." I nodded and ewas about to exit the building before Ryan stopped me.

"Percy, do you want to change your name? You can make this a new start for you if you wanted." I thought about it, me leaving my old life behind and taking a fresh start. "All right, do I need to fill anything out or something?" Ryan shook his head, "I got that covered, I just need you to tell me a name." I thought long and hard, "I got it! How about Eclipse?" "All right, just give me a few hours and by then everyone will know you by Eclipse." I nodded and exited the room and out the building.

Wanting to get a feel for my wings, I spread them out of my back and flapped them once, twice and three times. The feeling was amazing. I quickly flapped my wings over to the thirteen cabins and landed in front of Chronos's cabin. His cabin was made out of wood and gold with hourglasses as designs on the wall. I opened the door to find a living room with fire crackling in the fireplace. In the living room were two gold lounge chairs and a huge flat screen TV where two kids were chatting." One kid noticed me and walked over. "Hey, I'm Cody, blessed or born?" "Blessed," Cody nodded before smacking his forehead, "Oh sorry that was a dumb question. Forgot there was a huge ceremony early on. Anyway welcome to Chronos's cabin, I would be careful if I were you, most of the campers in Chronos's cabin are pranksters. I'll teach you the basics though." I smiled, "Thanks, I had some experiences with pranks in Camp Half-Blood, mainly due to two brothers in Hermes's cabin."

Cody chuckled, "Did they hate you or something?" I shook my head, "Nah, they just liked to prank people, this one prank they did, they painted a mango gold and wrote, for the hottest on it and then they tossed it into Aphrodite's cabin. It was so funny but the Stolls got busted by the Aphrodite campers and they used permanent make-up to make Travis look like a clown for a month while Connor's clothes were always two sizes too small." Cody laughed, "That must have been hilarious, I wish I was there to see it."

I smiled, "Yea, everyone was laughing at them." Cody clamped a hand around my shoulder, "I think we are going to get along perfectly!"

**Line Break**

Nico and I shadow travelled to Camp Jupiter since we didn't want to explain the sudden appearance of us having wings. When we popped out of a shadow, I immediately shivered. "Nico, I still find shadow travelling a bit creepy you know." Nico smirked, "Hmm…" I immediately smacked him in the back of the head, "Ouch, fine never mind what I was thinking."

We scanned the camp to see where we can out. "I think we are in the Field of Mars…" Nico said. "Where did Gwen say to meet her?" I took out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "It says… to meet her in front of the fifth cohort barracks." Nico nodded and trudged off. When we arrived at the fifth cohort barracks I saw a figure standing there with a backpack over her shoulder. "Gwen!" I called out.

She turned around and grinned, "Percy! How are you?" I grinned, "Good, good… by the way I changed my name so now it's Eclipse, you?" Gwen nodded, "Eclipse huh? Not bad." She turned to Nico,"So, who took you in?" "Erebus," Nico replied. Gwen nodded before hefting her backpack, "How do you plan to get there?" I gestured to Nico, "Hello? Blessed camper of Erebus." Gwen rolled her eyes, "Fine, dumb question, now let's go I can't wait to get back." I nodded and Nico grabbed both of our wrists and ran into a shadow, bringing us with him.

We reappeared in the city, besides a store. Immediately Gwen fell to the floor, gasping for air. "I never knew it was going to feel like that! It felt like my face was peeling of and I couldn't get any air!" I pointed to Gwen and turned to Nico, "See? I told you that's what it feels like! I don't know why you can't feel it but apparently we can!" Nico rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine whatever." Gwen stared at the city, slowly taking everything in. "Wow…I haven't been here in a long time…things have changed."

I walked up to Gwen and clamped a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of her trance. "Ryan said he wanted to see you immediately after you arrived." Gwen nodded and gave me a quick hug before dashing off toward the offices. "Per- err, I mean Eclipse, you know where to find me if you need me." Nico said before walking off. I opened up my wings and started flapping them. I don't know why but I just loved being able to fly. In the distance I saw Cody holding a huge bag with something moving in it. I dived down and willed time to freeze. I landed on the ground and stared at everyone.

There seemed to be a circle of time where I froze everyone in about a ten foot radius in a time freeze. I walked over to Cody and waved my hand in front of his face. Not even a single blink. I opened his hand looked into the bag, seeing a large skunk in there, very mad." I put the bag down and pulled down Cody's pants. I then reached into the bag and grabbed the skunk. I shoved it into his boxers and pulled his pants up.

I stood back and admired my work before a pain wrenching feeling burst into my gut. I flapped my wings and flew to the roof of Chronos's cabin and unfroze time. Immediately Cody jumped up screaming, "AUGH, get it out! Get it out!" He yelled, drawing tons of attention. He smacked his ass and bumped it against the wall of the cabin. Next thing that happened was a disgusting smell coming from his pants before the skunk jumped out of his pants and ran off. "Crap!" I heard him yell. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I fell off the roof laughing and holding my nose. Cody turned toward my direction and groaned. "Ugh, I can't believe it! I got pranked by the new guy!" When I finished laughing I saw Cody glaring at me. "I have scratches all over my ass and I also smell like shit because of you… we should totally be pranking buddies, you are simple yet effective. I would shake your hand but I smell like shit right now so I'm just gonna go bathe in tomato soup now." Cody shook his head smiling and walked off.

I sighed and walked into the cabin, into my room and flopped onto my bed. Deciding to take a quick nap, I got into my blankets and soon drifted off.

_Percy's Dream_

_I was standing in the corner of the conference room in the big house. "Where the hades is Percy?" Annabeth said, giving a distasteful glare in Colin's direction. "Why do we need that kid anyways? He just got lucky in the two wars and no one cares about him!" Annabeth stabbed her knife into the table, "Shut the hades up Colin! You are the reason why he ran away." Colin huffed, "I believe it was you cheating on him with moi!" Annabeth's expression saddened before it turned into anger. "Shut it! You tricked me into cheating on him!" Colin shook his head and smirked, "Stop trying to shift the blame blondie. You came begging for me to date you because and I quote, 'that you were lonely,' sounds familiar?" Annabeth grabbed her knife and launched across the table just as the scene changed._

_I was watching Artemis and her hunters sitting around a campfire. "Milady, do you want to speak with the boy?" a hunter, Phoebe said distastefully. Artemis nodded and Phoebe walked into a tent, returning moments later with a demigod tied up and gagged. I immediately noticed the white helix logo on the back of the shirt and the two crossed swords. He seemed to have his sword confiscated and wings bounded together. Lewis! I thought, remembering the demigod assigned to the quest to cover my tracks._

"_Take the gag off him lieutenant. I want to see if I can make him talk." Artemis said. Thalia walked forward and ripped the gag off. "Who are you boy?" Artemis asked. Lewis stayed silent. Thalia slapped his face hard and kicked his stomach. "I believe she asked you a question boy!" Thalia spat. Lewis still stayed silent. Thalia did a roundhouse kick, knocking him to the ground. "Answer boy!" Thalia spat, electricity coming off her._

"_A camper," Lewis said. "I have never seen you at any camp boy, don't lie to me!" Artemis spat, fingering her bow. "I do not lie," Lewis said. Artemis walked up and slapped his face, making a loud crack sound. "Don't lie to us, maybe if you will talk I will consider sparing your life." Lewis looked up at Artemis with his ice blue eyes, "I swear on the Styx that I am a camper." Thunder rumbled in the distance. Artemis looked around, expecting anything to attack or hit the demigod but nothing happened. "Very well, then what are those logos on your shirt." Lewis's face paled a little but his expression was blank._

"_They are just merely logos from a shit I got." Artemis narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Damn mortals and their shirts…" She muttered, "How about your wings?" "It was a blessing." Lewis replied. Artemis stared in confusion at Lewis. "No god I know of has the ability to bless a demigod with wings." Lewis then turned his head and looked straight at me before turning back to Artemis._

"_They will come for me… as long as you keep me they will come." Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Who boy? Who will come for us?" Lewis stayed silent. Thalia stepped forward to smack him again but Artemis held her back. "Stop, we will take him to Olympus and see who 'they' are." Thalia nodded before ordering the hunters to pack up. Right before they flashed out, Artemis turned toward Lewis, "Boy, you have a lot of explaining to do." They disappeared in a silver flash right when I woke up._

I threw off my covers and dashed as fast as I could to Ryan's office. By the time I flung open the door to his office I saw the other two demigods that went on the quest and Ryan looking solemn. "Hello Eclipse, we were just about to call you. Apparently Lew-" "I know Ryan," I interrupted "I had a dream about him being interrogated by the hunters before being brought to Olympus." Ryan's face paled, "Damn, we cannot let them know of us! We have to send out a rescue party now!" I raised my hands, "Don't worry Leader, I got this." I walked out the room and down the street toward the stables.

"_Blackjack, we got to go on a little rescue mission." _I said

"_Who is it boss?" _Blackjack said in my head

"_A camper, we cannot allow the gods to know about this camp." _I replied

Blackjack snorted and gestured for me to get on. I climbed onto his back and was about to take off when I heard a voice shout, "Eclipse wait!" Jake, blessed camper of Pontus ran up to me panting. "Hey," he said, taking deep breaths. "Make sure he gets here fine all right? He is one of my best friends and I don't want those Olympian gods to kill him. He would probably be injured by the time you arrive so make sure he doesn't injure himself on the way back." Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a black, faceless mask with a visor coving the eyes. "Take this, you don't want any unwanted attention." I thanked him and panted Blackjack's mane.

"Do you think you can get us to Olympus?" I asked

"_Please boss, look who you are speaking to! I am like the fastest Pegasus ever!" _Blackjack snorted.

About half an hour later we arrived at the Empire State Building. "Circle around Blackjack, I feel like I might need a quick escape." Blackjack bobbled his head and took off. I put on the mask and walked through the doors and up to the front desk. "Sixth-hundredth floor now!" I growled to the security guard. The guard rolled his eyes, "No sixth-hundredth floor kid, move along." I reached into my pocket and uncapped riptide. "I'm not up for any games right now, sixth-hundredth floor now!" I snapped. The guard eyed my sword warily and tossed me the key.

I stepped into the elevator, keyed in the lock and pressed the sixth-hundredth floor button. Horrible music started playing in the elevator as it ascended. 'Ugh I should ask one of the gods to change the tones on the elevator' I thought. The doors opened revealing Mount Olympus in all its glory. I opened my wingers and flew to the Throne room as fast as I could. When I reached the doors I could hear yells and tons of other voices inside. I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

Once the doors opened all voices turned silent. I saw everyone on their thrones staring at me, hunters were seated at the base of Artemis's throne. Lewis was chained in the middle of the throne room and Zeus had his lightning bolt out. I walked into the room, my steps echoing across the entire room. Suddenly Artemis gasped, "He is wearing the same shirt as the boy chained!" Immediately all the gods summoned weapons into their hands. "Enough!" I shouted, spreading my wings for dramatic effect. I glanced at Lewis who had cuts and bruises all over him.

"How dare you treat a demigod like this. He has done nothing to you all." Zeus narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you bow before us? And how are you so sure that he has done nothing to us?" I rolled my eyes but they couldn't see it because of my mask. "I'm not bowing since you are treating a demigod like me like this when he has clearly done nothing except help me get rid of my past life." Zeus gripped his lightning bolt harder. "So you are saying that you were reborn but with your memories or that you are an escaped soul aren't you?"

I smacked my forehead, "No, it means that I'm trying to start fresh! That I wanted to leave the life I had behind and have a new beginning!" Zeus slumped down on his throne, "We cannot let this demigod go since he might have valuable information for us that we may need to know so whatever you came here to do, you may as well leave now since nothing will ever get this demigod away from us." "Is that so?" I asked. Zeus nodded. I glanced at Lewis who nodded. "It's fine Eclipse." I nodded and took off my mask, drawing gasps from all around the Throne room.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked slowly. I turned to him and gave him a small smile, "Hey dad." Poseidon rushed forward and crushed me in a hug.

When he pulled away I was tackled to the ground by Hermes and Apollo. "Perce! Where we you man? We searched for you everywhere!" Apollo said with a toothy grin while Hermes nodded. "Yea, when I was on deliveries, I would keep an eye out for you and search for you when I had free time." "I cannot tell you guys where I was since I am forbidden to talk about it." I said slowly. Apollo stared at me for a second. "What?" I said getting a little self-conscious. "He," Apollo jerked his thumb in Lewis's direction." Called you Eclipse…that name is awesome but not as awesome as Apollo!" I rolled my eyes and was about to speack before I got blasted back by a burst of electricity. Hermes and Apollo snickered and sat back on their thrones.

I got up groaning to see Thalia's furious face aimed in my direction. "You run away without telling me and you won't even tell us where you were?" She screeched. I flinched, Thalia was scary when she wanted to be. Thalia shot another burst of electricity at me, knocking me off my feet. Thalia stomped up to me and slapped me. "I can't believe you Kelp-Head! After all we been through you are keeping secrets from us!" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Maybe another time I will tell you but not today." Thalia nodded before pulling me into a hug. When she let go she walked back to the base of Artemis's throne as Athena stared at me weirdly.

"The place you went to has something to do with your shirt doesn't it?" She blurted out. Lewis and I froze and slowly turned to her. I slowly edged to Lewis. "Umm, no?" I said. That just seemed to confirm her suspicions. "Uh we gotta go!" I said. I burst toward Lewis and sliced off his chains.

"Wait!" Athena yelled, "Stop him!" Zeus yelled. I quickly thrust my hands out slowing down time for the entire throne room since freezing this many people, including the Olympian gods would be too painful. I watched as all the gods and hunters eyes widened at my display of time. I quickly dragged Lewis to his feet and we burst out of the throne room. I let go of my control of time in the throne room to save my energy as we sprinted away.

"How do we get away?" Lewis yelled. "We jump off the side of Olympus!" I yelled. Lewis stared at me, "Are you crazy? I don't think my wings will work with all this wind blowing around us!" "Don't worry," I yelled. "I got a plan!" Lewis nodded as we sprinted to the side of Olympus. Behind us the doors to the Throne room burst open. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" a voice yelled. I looked over my shoulder and saw Artemis and her hunters running straight at us, way ahead of the group of gods behind them.

We stopped at the edge of Olympus and I turned to face Artemis who had a determined expression on her face while the rest of the hunt were aiming their bows at us. "I'll see you all someday soon." I called out. Artemis furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What are you talking about Jackson? We got you cornered." I glanced at Lewis, "Ready?" I whispered. Lewis nodded and we clasped each other's wrists. "What are you doing…" Artemis asked slowly while Thalia's eyes widened. "Don't you dare Kelp-Head!" I saluted them with one finger.

"See you guys soon!" We jumped off Olympus as arrows flew over us. "Blackjack!" I yelled as we were falling hundreds of feet in seconds. A dark object swooped underneath us and we collapsed onto its back. "Take Lewis to Camp Oblivion as fast as you can!" I yelled jumping off Blackjack since they wasn't enough room for the both of us. I spread my wings out gliding behind Blackjack as Lewis hung onto him for dear life.

I turned around and looked up. I could see the hunters and Artemis staring at us in shock. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck near me, making me roll off to the side. Storm clouds were gathering and were headed my way fast. 'Time to go!' I thought. I quickly turned toward the black speck in the distance that was Blackjack and flapped my wings as fast as I could toward them.

Lightning stuck around me but I ignored it. One lightning bolt managed to hit me on my left wings, frying a bunch of feathers. The force of the bolt and the pain from my wing sent me spiraling onto the roof of a building. 'Crap crap crap!' I thought as I looked at all the fried feathers on my wing. I quickly plucked off my fried feathers, ignoring the pain since I didn't want the Olympians to capture me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a canteen of nectar and poured some of it on my wing. I gave it an experimental flap and deemed it fine.

Just as I was about to fly off the roof, twelve flashes of light appeared behind me. 'Shit!' I thought. Zeus stepped forward and pointed his bolt to me. "Father! How dare you take control of this boy!" Zeus yelled. I tilted my head in confusion, "What?" Zeus just narrowed his eyes. "Don't play games with us father. We have twelve people here that can blast you into Tartarus!" He threatened.

"Um I doubt Kronos would be able to control me, considering the fact that he was spread out so thinly in Tartarus that he can't even form a conscience." I said slowly, raising my hands in defense. "Then why do you have gold in your eyes?" Zeus said. I stared at him confused, "Say what?" Aphrodite clapped her hands and a huge mirror popped up in front of me. I looked closely in the mirror and saw that I had gold irises with a sea green ring surrounding the pupil.

"Oh…" I said as I slowly backed away from the Olympians. Artemis noticed my retreating footsteps and notched an arrow at me. "Not so fast boy, if you think that's going to work again you are sorely mistaken. Take one more step and this arrow goes through your head!" Poseidon glared at Artemis, "You are not killing my son!" He growled. Artemis rolled his eyes, "Give me a break uncle, you got over Orion fine." Poseidon slammed his trident hard on the roof, making a bunch of deep cracks. "I was fine when I found out that he was a rapist! But Percy is a completely different story!"

While the two argued back and forth with the other Olympians watching in amusement I slowly crept away and leaped off the roof. I flew as quickly as I could away, wanting to be as far away as possible when the Olympians find out I disappeared.

**Zeus POV**

I watched Poseidon and my daughter bicker, amused when I noticed that Perseus wasn't here. "Stop!" I yelled at the bickering two. They immediately shut up and looked at me. "Perseus has escaped while you two were bickering! We must find him!" I noticed a small speck in the distance heading north. "Artemis! You must follow him and see where he goes!" Artemis nodded and whistled making her chariot appear next to her. She climbed aboard and rode off following Perseus.

**Percy POV**

When I touched down in Camp Oblivion, I was approached by a cheering crowd. I got many claps on the back and hugs. Lewis broke through the crowd and clasped my hand. "Hey! Let's hear it for Eclipse!" Lewis yelled. A chant started to break out, "Eclipse! Eclipse! Eclipse!" They yelled. A smile broke across my face. I noticed Ryan standing a little bit away from the crowd, giving me a smile. I nodded and smiled back before turning to the crowd. "Guys, it's was nothing. I was happy to save a fellow camper!" The campers cheered and started to carry me on their shoulders. When they finally let me down I approached Ryan who nodded approvingly at me.

"Lewis gave me a short debriefing on what happened. Saving a fellow camper just by yourself without either of you getting captured is pretty impressive. Including the fact it only took you two and a half hours to do. I think that deserves something." I rub the back of my neck, "Well if that's what you want…" I mumble. Ryan laughed, "I think you will make a great lieutenant commander of the Legion. "That's not really necessary…" I said. Ryan shook his head, "My friend, you rescued one of the most respected campers here and came back alive. I think you do deserve this." Ryan beckoned me to follow him.

We walked down a path to the armory, when we arrived he went into the back and came back with a black cloak with a white helix embedded in the back. "The hood is enchanted to cover your face in darkness when you pull it on and the cloak is indestructible. Personally I think you will look great in it. The armor that you will receive is the mark of a lieutenant commander and if I have to say you will look totally badass in it. It should be delivered to your cabin around now." I nodded and fastened the cloak around my shoulders. I looked into one of the mirrors in the armory and smiled, "I have to agree with you. This cloak does make me look pretty nice."

Ryan nodded and shooed me away. I walked out and around the city, admiring the view. Suddenly a familiar girl ran up and nudged my shoulder. "Lieutenant Commander huh? Should I salute you and call you sir every time you walk into a room?" Gwen asked with a small smile. I smiled and shook my head, "Nah, just call me Eclipse but you know, since I am your superior officer I guess you have to salute me." I said with a small smile.

Gwen saluted and gave me a small smirk, "Sir yes sir!" I shook my head and kept walking. "So what are you going to do now?" Gwen asked. "I need to ask Chronos's if he can help me with my time powers, I can only do it for a small amount of time." I replied. Gwen nodded and pointed to a temple where a few kids were chatting. "You should find him in there." I nodded and waved good bye to Gwen before jogging toward the temple.

When I entered, I saw Chronos looking over a couple of papers before turning toward me smiling. "Lieutenant Commander already? You are amazing my boy. Now what did you come here to ask me for?" I shuffled my feet nervously, "I was wondering if you can help me with my time powers…" Chronos nodded, "Of course I would! We will start your lesson tomorrow at noon, don't be late." I smiled and said my thanks before walking out of the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I was working on the next chapter for my other fanfic. Here is chapter three…Enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

I walked out of the temple and immediately crashed into Thane, sending us both sprawling to the ground. "Dude watch where you are going," Thane groaned. I brushed myself off and offered a hand to him which he took gratefully. Thane glanced at me and did a double take which made me smirk. "Holy Chaos! You are a Lieutenant Commander now?" I nodded.

Thane started to bow but I stopped it, "Hey man, I don't like people bowing to me. It makes me feel al awkward and stuff." Thane smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Eclipse." I just waved him off. "Anyways Eclipse I wanted to introduce you to someone. You might like her!" He grabbed my arm and started dragging me through the entire city.

We arrived at the archery range where a girl was shooting arrows at a target, making bull eyes every single time. "Jade, come meet my friend!" The girl stopped firing and turned toward us with a smile on her face. "Hey Thane, who is that next to you?" She asked curiously. "Next to me, is our new Lieutenant Commander and my friend, Per- err." I shot him a glare as he started to say my previous name. "I mean Eclipse." Thane corrected.

Jade started to bow but I stopped her, "Please don't bow, I'm not that kind of person." Jade nodded and held out her hand to shake. "Hi Eclipse, I'm Jade Abbas." I stared at her, taking in every detail of her as I slowly shook her hand. She had long, wavy blond hair, blue eyes that seemed to draw you in, and tan skin that was as smooth as silk. 'She has pretty eyes, wait what?' I thought.

I must have been shaking her hand to long because she started to raise her eyebrow, looking at our hands. "Oh sorry!" I said blushing. "So who is your parent?" "I'm a daughter of Apollo, Aether took me in though." She looked down which told me the subject was kind of touchy. "Oh, explains why you are really good at archery, I suck really badly at it." I said. Thane looked at both at us before smiling, "I'm just gonna leave you guys here to talk." He ran off leaving us alone.

"I'll give you a couple of pointers if you want." I was about to so no when I looked in her eyes. I just couldn't bring myself to say no. "Okay… but I warn you, I'm pretty bad at it." She shrugged, "How bad could you be?"

"We have a lot to work on." Jade said. I smiled sheepishly. My arrows were everywhere and none of them were even near the target. "Here you are holding the bow wrong. She reached around my shoulders and adjusted my hands until it was in the right position. "Okay, you ned to hold your breath when you fire, if you look closely, you would notice your bow rises a little every time you breathe." I held in my breath as Jade pulled my hand back which was holding the arrow. "Okay now let go of the arrow," She whispered in my ear, her breath tickling my ear.

I closed my eyes and fired. "Did I make it?" I asked slowly. "See for yourself." I opened my eyes and saw that my arrow hit… the red ring. I twirled around and crushed her in a hug. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" I yelled. "That was the first time I had ever hit a target! It was close to the bull's eye too!"

Jade laughed, "It was no problem at all, now can you do it without my help?" I took a deep breath and repositioned myself. "Please, just this once." I whispered. I notched another arrow and aimed at the target. Everything seemed to disappear except the target. I closed my left eye as I aimed for the middle of the target. I let my fingers go of the arrow. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The arrow flew closer and closer. Right when I thought it was going to hit the target, it went and landed… in a tree.

"Oh you got to be serious!" I exclaimed. A dryad walked out of the tree, stared at the arrow furiously before marching toward me and kicking me in the nuts. "OW! That dryad can kick…" I grumbled in pain. The dryad huffed and disappeared while Jade burst out laughing. "Oh my gods, that was hilarious!" I rolled my eyes, "Thank you for lowering my self-esteem." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, still shaking with laughter. "I'll help you a bit more."

She helped me with my bow problem. After a few hours I was able to shot the red ring with no problem and a few arrows into the bull eyes. "Well I think that is good enough, a few more days of practice and you will be fine." She said. "Thank you for helping me Jade, I will find some way to repay you." Jade shook her head, "No it's fine, I was glad to help." "Really? But I feellike I still owe you, please let me repay you." Jade pursed her lips. After what seemed like forever she nodded.

"Very well, meet me tomorrow, same time." I nodded. "Thanks Jade." She smiled and walked away. 'She is so beautiful… what? Why did I think that? Arg Aphrodite get out of my head!' I heard a small tinkling laugh in my head. "But dear, that was all you, I had no part in it!" "Really, because you seemed to be involved a lot in this lovey duvey stuff!" I thought back. "True, but for this one I did not do anything, I had to tweak so many things for your relationship with that daughter of Athena but I guess that you guys weren't meant to be." My eyes narrowed, "How do I know that you didn't break us up?" I thought back.

"I could literally see Aphrodte roll her eyes. "Fine, I swear on the river Styx that I didn't break you or that daughter of Athena up. Happy?" she groaned. "She did that all by herself, I knew that she had a thing for that son of Zeus but I didn't think that she would cheat on you with him until I felt a heart break." I groaned and flopped onto the ground. "Okay I believe you Aphrodite but how about Jade? I'm not sure if I'm ready for another break up or her cheating."

"Trust me Percy darling, she likes you. You like her. It's perfect! It's like you guys were drawn together without my help. Every relationship starts with my help except for a chosen few. But those few are true love. I'm pretty sure you guys would get together without my help! I know she likes you I could feel the small spark of love in her!"

"Okay… please tell me you don't know my location if you are mind messaging me." I thought worried. "Hmm… that's strange, it seems like whatever location you are in is blocked from me. All I could say is that you are in Canada, that's it. Oh have you visited Quebec? It's gorgeous there this time of year!" she squealed. "Uh no bye!" I cut off the connection and stared up at the stars at the constellation of the Huntress running across the sky. It was my friend Zoe.

She was a hero, she sacrificed her life by going on a quest which she knew that she was going to die on. In the end she was killed by Ladon's poison and her father. One of her last words to me was she was glad I had her sword. I pulled out riptide and uncapped it. I stared at it sadly.

If only I could of saved her. I should of seen it coming. If I could, I would of sacrificed myself just so all my dead friends could come back to life. Curse the Fates, they are so cruel. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Thane sitting down next to me. "Hey man, what did you think of Jade?" "Huh, oh she is um… pretty." Thane raised his eyebrow then smirked.

"Aww… does the Lieutenant Commander have a little crush?" He teased. I glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! You punch hard…" Thane said, rubbing his shoulder. "C'mon you know you like her." "Fine, I do. But she would probably reject me. She is way out of my league." Thane stared at me surprised. "Dude! You are like the hero of Olympus, twice! You destroyed Kronos, you killed the giants singlehandedly, went through Tartarus and came back alive. You bathed in the river Styx. You are like the greatest hero in Greek and Roman history!"

"I had the help of friends," I said. Thane rolled his eyes, "You are too modest, admit it you are basically the greatest hero ever!" I shrugged. "C'mon dude, it's dinner and I'm starving." Thane brushed himself off before helping me up. We trudged toward the dinner pavilion. The dinner pavilion was basically the same as the one at Camp Half-Blood except this one was much bigger and also had walls to block out the wind. I grabbed my plate and headed toward the middle of the pavilion where a large brazier was.

"To Lord Chronos," I muttered, scraping half of my food in. I sat back down and looked over toward the Aether table where Jade was staring at me. She blushed and looked down at her plate. I looked toward the high table where the thirteen primordial were sitting. Apparently Aether, Eros and Chronos noticed our little staring moment. Eros was smirking, Aether nodded at me with a twinkle in his eye while Chronos smiled approvingly. "She was here for two years. She is a great camper and you guys will be great together." Chronos said in my mind. I smiled and started to eat.

Cody nudged my shoulder, "Anything happen today?" I nodded and glanced at Jade who was chatting with the rest of her table. Cody followed my eyes and smirked, "Ah, you have a little crush huh? Leave it to me." My eyes widened. I tried to grab Cody but he escaped my grasp and run toward the front of the pavilion. "Hello everyone!" He yelled out. There were a few hellos as he stood there smirking. I got up and pulled out my sword, "Cody, don't you dare." Cody just smirked at me before turning to the crowd. "Guys guess what? Eclipse here has a little crush on Jade!" Everyone turned toward me then turned toward Jade who was completely red and looked like she wanted to die from everyone staring at her. "Cody!" I yelled.

His smirk just grew bigger, "Oh right I'm sorry, it's not a small crush. It's a huge crush!" He yelled out. "That's it you are dead!" I growled. Cody's eyes widened and he bolted out of the pavilion with me chasing him.

When I caught up to him, I jumped onto him and twisted his arm behind his back while planting my foot on the back on his head. "Honestly Eclipse, it was just a joke! I'm sure everyone will forget about it in a couple of days or something!" he said, his voice muffled due to the fact his face was smudged in the dirt. "Well it wasn't that funny," I growled. "Hey, at least Jade knows you like her now."

"I just met her today!" I protested. "Ah love at first sight, isn't it wonderful?" Cody sighed. I twisted his arm farther, "Ouch! Damn fine I'm sorry!" I let go and stood back. As Cody got up I tripped him so he fell back to the ground. "Ow!... fine, I guess I deserved that," Cody groaned. I bent down and pulled him back to his feet. "Gods, I won't be able to show my face anymore since you embarrassed me publicly!" I groaned. "Oh come on, its better this way then not letting her know that you don't love her at all!"

Let's just say the next few days were terrible except for a few parts.

Training with Chronos was fine, I was able to make time stop longer or make it speed up for about ten minutes before I collapsed in exhaustion. Archery practice with Jade was awkward since she knew I liked her and she blushed every time I was near and we were very shy around each other. Finally I worked up enough courage to walk up and talk to her. "Um Jade I think we need to talk." Jade nodded and patted the spot next to her.

"As you know from Cody… I like you and I like you a lot." I grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes. "So I was wondering if you would like to um… you know…" I said nervously. Jade rested her hand over mine. "Come on tell me," She said smiling. "Uhh, as I was saying… I was wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of the day together." Jade nodded.

"Okay, I found this place by the beach that might be a bit interesting…" I said looking at her nervously. Jade shrugged, "All right." I grinned and stood up, offering my hand to her. Instead she ignored it and jumped on my back. "You don't me to get too tired now don't you?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. I jogged a mile toward the beach, earning weird glances and small smiles.

When we arrived at the beach, I set her down and pointed toward a cliff on the side of the beach. "Its over there, the view from there is amazing." She nodded and opened her wings, flapping off toward the cliff. "I bet you ten drachmas Ill beat you there!" My eyes widened and I jumped up and flew off, passing her. Jade flew right up to me and tackled me in midair before pushing off my chest. "I don't think so," I muttered. Jade laughed.

I flew on top of her and wrapped her in my arms, "I win," I whispered in her ear. Jade shuddered my breath tickled her ear. I flew off leaving her in shock. The cliff side was just a few meters away.

'Almost there,' I thought. Suddenly something twisted around my feet, locking me in place. "Huh?" I looked down and saw a rope twisted around my feet and at the end of the rope was a large boulder. "I don't think so pretty boy!" Jade laughed before landing on the cliff side.

I cut the rope off before landing next to her. "Here," I pouted, handing her ten drachmas. Jade laughed and put my drachmas in her pocket. "Wow, you are right, the view is beautiful from up here…" I reached behind a bush and pulled out a basket of food I put there earlier. "I have some food if you want some." "Aw, you are so sweet Eclipse." We sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the sun set as we ate our food. "You know, I was wondering, who are you really?"

I stared at the sun thinking about how I was going to answer. "Eclipse?" Jade said uncertainly.

"I was eleven when it all started. I had just been attacked by a fury who was posing as my teacher. When I was leaving on the bus home I saw the Fates snip a blue string with scissors across the road. I thought it was strange since I could hear it over all the cars driving by. Later when I was in a cabin at Montauk beach my friend Grover arrived yelling about something was following him. Of course I didn't know what was going on but it seemed like my mom knew. She drove both of us to Camp Half-Blood. When we were about to make it unharmed, the car was flipped. In the distance I saw the minotaur looking right at us. He grabbed my mom and she exploded into golden dust. I thought he had killed her so I charged him. I managed to kill him with his own horn before dragging Grover, who passed out toward the big house where I passed out. Later at camp, I was claimed. I was sent to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt, went to retrieve the Golden Fleece in the sea of monsters, rescued Artemis from under the sky, navigated my way through the labyrinth, and defended Olympus from total destruction. I later found out that I was the hero of another prophecy. A son of Jupiter named Jason and I were switched so that I went to the roman camp and Jason went to the Greek camp. I was sent on a quest to retrieve the legion's eagle for them which held the power of Jupiter. When I returned the romans and I fought off an attack and I defeated Polybotes. I was promoted to Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. The Greeks came in a giant warship which ended up almost being destroyed by a eidolon possessing one of the demigods. We then headed toward Rome where a daughter of Athena went to recover the Athena Parthenos while I rescued one of my friends from the twin giants Otis and Ephialtes. The daughter of Athena and I then fell into Tartarus. We journeyed through it, trying to find the Doors of Death while our friends tried to do the same on the other side. We then travelled to the original Olympus in Greece where we fought off all the giants and Gaea herself."

Jade gasped, "Oh my gods you are" "Yes," I interrupted. "I am Percy Jackson. But not anymore, I left that name behind, now I am Eclipse." "Wow…" Jade said softly.

"I never asked for any of this. People say I should be proud of the things I done but I would gladly trade it all away just so my dead friends could come back." I said, leaning back. "But what drove you here?" Jade asked. I scowled, "That cursed daughter of Athena. She was my girlfriend, after all we went through she goes and cheats on me with a son of Zeus. I was then forced out of camp by him." I spat, glaring bitterly at the ground. Jade slowly wrapped an arm around my side. My expression immediately softened.

"It must have been terrible going through all of that; if it helps at all I'm sorry." Jade said slowly. I smiled, "Thanks." I then noticed our faces were getting closer and closer. 'Oh my gods, I can't believe this is going to happen!' I thought happily. "Hey Eclipse!" a voice yelled out. I turned around and growled. "What do you want Nico?" Nico smirked, "Is that anyway to treat your cousin?" My scowl deepened, "Don't tell me that you just came up here to say hi." Nico shook his head, "Sadly no, apparently there are some people at the front of the camp looking for you. One person in particular," I raised my eyebrow. "Who are they?" Nico grimaced, "It's the hunters…"

**Line Break**

**Thalia POV**

After Lady Artemis came back she had some strange news. "Girls, I followed Perseus and discovered he is somewhere in Canada. He then entered an area which held what seemed to be a heavily fortified fort. This was no mortal creation for sure. The place seemed to radiate power yet it seemed comforting. I scouted the place a bit without being seen. If you girls want, I could teleport you girls close in." The hunters immediately nodded.

Artemis nodded and told us to all grab hands. When we all finished holding hands Artemis grabbed my shoulder and we flashed out.

We reappeared in a hilly area. "C'mon girls, the fort is about a mile north from here." We jogged for about four minutes until we hit a clearing. In the middle was a giant fort. A moat was surrounding the entire fort and the only way in seemed to be a drawbridge which was guarded by two people. "Milady, you think Percy has gone in there?" I whispered. Artemis nodded, "I don't think, I know he did."

We walked up to the two guards. "Halt, state your business!" one guard yelled. I walked forward and crouched on my foot and swiped my leg underneath him so that he fell on the ground. Immediately there was a huge reaction. On top of the walls, fifty archers appeared, aiming their bows at us. The drawbridge lowered and about twenty campers came out, dressed in different colored armors with their swords or spears drawn. All the hunters pulled their bows out and aimed at a specific person. "Who do these people think they are?" Artemis muttered.

"Stand down!" a voice yelled out. Immediately all the weapons lowered and a camper walked out on the drawbridge with a black cloak and black armor, with a white helix embedded into it. He was flanked by two campers with helmets covering their faces and swords at their side. "Hello hunters, Lady Artemis how may we help you?" the camper asked. My eyes narrowed, "Are you leader here?" He nodded. "Very well, I'm looking for my cousin, Percy Jackson." I growled.

His eyes narrowed, "What do you want with him?" he asked slowly. "He needs to be brought to Olympus boy!" Phoebe growled. The camper's head snapped toward her, "And why should I let you bring him to Olympus?"

Phoebe took a step forward which caused the two guards beside him to draw their swords out. "Now let me ask, how did you people find our camp?" he asked. "Boy, you have no right to question us," Artemis sneered. "It is also unwise to keep an Olympian goddess waiting." I raised my hand. "Yes hunter?" "Lady Artemis followed Percy to this camp, now can you bring him to us, or us to him?" the camper nodded and motioned for someone to come forward.

A familiar kid with pale skin and black hair stepped out of the crowd and jogged over to him. "Nico? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. Nico looked up and smiled, "Oh hi Thals, how are you?" I was too surprised at the sight of him to respond. He stared at me for a bit before turning toward the camper in the black cloak. "What do you need me for Ryan?" he asked. "I need you to bring Eclipse here." Nico nodded and opened up… were those wings on his back? He turned toward me and winked before flying off.

"Who is this Eclipse? I thought we were supposed to see Percy!" I asked. "Don't worry, he will come." He said. After a few minutes, Nico came back with two people following. "Okay Thals, just don't go all mad okay? We don't need you to be in the infirmary for a couple of months." Nico said before backing away. I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. The two people landed on the bridge. One was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes while the other one had a hood up, covering their face. Judging by the figure's build I could tell immediately that it was a male.

"Who are you boy?" I spat. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend Pinecone face?" a voice said from under the hood. My eyes widened and I stepped back in shock. "Percy?" I asked uncertainly. The figure raised his hands and pulled down his hood. There stood my best friend with his sea green eyes full of amusement. "Hey Thals, long time no see huh?" I immediately launched at him and hit him in the stomach. "How dare you leave camp without telling me? Do you know how worried Annabeth is? She has been begging me to find you as fast as I could!" I screamed as I threw punches. I looked into his eyes and saw that his eyes hardened. They were cold and full of anger. He caught one of my fists and pushed me off.

The girl next to him had her bow out and pointed at my head while the camper and two guards had their swords pointed at the hunters along with the rest of the campers there. "How dare you attack our LC!" one camper yelled. An arrow flew from the top of the wall and landed between my feet. "STAND DOWN!" Percy yelled. The campers, including the one in the cloak and the two guards lowered their weapons, even if it was reluctantly.

The girl knelt by him and helped him up while four campers came out of the crowd and glared at me. "Eclipse, are you all right?" the girl whispered. Percy nodded and stood up. "I was drove out of camp Thalia. BY the time I was going to contact you I noticed you guys were already after us. And Annabeth? I caught her cheating on me with that new camper, Colin, your new half-brother." Percy spat. "New half-brother?" I asked quizzically. Percy nodded, "Yea, huge ass jerk. He basically has the entire camp kissing his ugly fat ass."

I nodded, "Ugh, I have a disgusting half-brother now? I can't wait to talk to dad about this. And I can't wait when Hera finds out and starts beating his ass." I growled. "Percy Jackson, I have orders to take you to Olympus," Artemis said. I saw the girl gripping her bow hard.

"We cannot allow you to take him away Lady Artemis, you would have to talk to our leaders to get permission for him to go with you." The girl said. Artemis raised her eyebrow, "Surely they would understand the orders from an Olympian goddess." The girl shook her head. "No they are much older than you." Artemis's eyes widened, "Are you telling me this is a camp for demi-titans?" The girl shook her head, "No they are older than them."

"Who are you talking about girl?" Phoebe asked. The girl rolled her eyes, "Sigh… Eclipse want to come with me to escort these hunters and goddess to our patrons?" Percy nodded, "Sure Jade, only because you asked." The campers parted opening a pathway into the camp. "Follow us hunters," Percy called over his shoulder.

We followed them until we reached a city. "Wow… the architecture here is way better than Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood," Diana, one of the hunters whispered. Civilians wondered around the city, buying or selling items. Other people were sitting at a table eating dinner or talking a walk in a park nearby. I was so busy taking everything in that I didn't notice Percy and the girl stop. "Umph" Percy said as I crashed into him, sending us both to the ground. "Sorry Perce," I said turning red. Percy just waved me off before turning back toward two giant black doors.

"This is the temple of Chaos, he will be the one to inform you about everything," Percy said. Artemis's eyebrows furrowed, "Chaos as in… the creator?" She asked. Percy nodded, "We cannot go with you in so you hunters have to go in yourselves, good luck." I turned toward the doors and glanced at Artemis. "Milady?"

She nodded, "C'mon girls," She pushed open the doors and walked in. Slowly one by one we entered.

**Percy POV**

I was sitting next on the stairs to Chaos's temple with Jade. "So who is Annabeth?" She asked. "She was the daughter of Athena I told you about." I answered. "Oh," She turned away from me so I couldn't see her face. "Do you still like her?" She asked softly. "No, after what she did to me I would never forgive her." I spat. "Oh okay," She turned back so I could see her face, she had a huge smile on her face. "So, do you like anyone?" she asked.

"Well… there is a certain blond hair, daughter of Apollo I like." "Oh, and what is this girl like?" she said softly. "She is beautiful, smart, innocent, nice…" I said. "Anything else?" "Yea," I whispered scooting next to her. "She is sitting right next to me." I leaned over and kissed her on the lips, surprising her. I could feel her grin before kissing me back.

I felt a huge spark as our lips were touching. It sent shivers down my spine. My hand wrapped around her hair while my other hand went onto her back. She swung both of her hands around my neck, pulling me closer. Her lips tasted like mint. When we broke apart we both pressed our foreheads together. "Promise that you will never betray me?" I asked She gave me a small peck and smiled. "I promise."

"I take it that this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked. Jade rolled her eyes and nodded, "Duh, of course." I smiled, "What do you think is going on in there?" I jerked my head over to the temple. Jade shrugged, "I don't know, Lady Chaos is probably making them shit their pants for attacking one of her campers." "Wait I thought the campers were basically her children's campers?" Jade smacked her forehead, "Great, my boyfriend's head is full of water. Chaos basically runs the camp but she lets her children claim kids they want but overall this is Chaos's camp so everyone here is basically her camper, understand?" I nodded.

"Okay, but I think I would understand a bit more if you kiss me one more time." I said hopefully. Jade smiled and shook her head before giving me a peck on the lips. "Look the hunters are coming out of the temple… they look pretty shaken up." I looked over at the hunters and saw that they were all pale and had their hair sticking up. Their expressions were full of shock and they looked as if they wanted to piss their pants.

Artemis though, she had her auburn hair standing on end, her eyes crazed, and her face completely white like she had seen a ghost. Even Phoebe looked scared as hell. I walked over to Thalia and gave her a questioning look. "S-she w-w-as so- so scary…" Thalia stuttered. I looked at the doorway where Chaos was leaning on the side, smirking. She winked at me before dissolving in the shadows. "Thalia, if you want, I could find you and your hunters a place to stay and recover," Thalia nodded. "Th- that wo-would b-b-be ni-ce." I walked over to Jade and pulled her up before walking down the road, glancing over my shoulder to make sure that the unters were following.

When we finally reached the hotel the hunters seemed to have recovered, or were at least not stuttering anymore. "Hey, I would like to rent out an entire loft for the hunters over there." I said to the employee at the desk as I gestured toward the hunters. "Of course Lieutenant Commander, they will be on the top floor." I reached into my pocket to pay him but he stopped me. "Sir, you don't have to pay me. Everything is free of charge." "Oh okay," I took my hand out of my pocket and took the card he handed to me. "Thalia!" Thalia wobbled over to me.

"Here is the key to your guys' loft. It is on the top floor." Thalia nodded and wobbled to the rest of the hunters. After saying a couple of words to them they all walked into the elevator and closed its doors. I swung my arm over Jade's shoulders and smiled at her. "So before we were rudely interrupted I believe we were having dinner on the cliff." Jade smiled and snuggled into my chest. "Okay, but you're carrying me there." She murmured. I smiled and picked her up bridal style before flying off, back to the cliff.

When we returned to the cliff I saw that squirrels got to the food. "The food…" I said weakly. Jade rolled her eyes and snuggled closer in my chest. "What do you think the Olympians would be like if they found the camp?" I shrugged, "They would probably try to kill everyone seeing as Zeus would think that we would try to take his throne or just see us as enemies." Jade didn't say anything. "Jade?" I looked down and saw that her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly.

I sat down on the ground, still carrying her in bridal position and started to caress her hair.

'How would Apollo react if he saw me with his daughter right now… we have become good friends but I was slightly afraid of what Apollo's reaction would be.'

I leaned down kissed Jade's forehead. A small smile appeared on her face. 'She looks so beautiful' I thought. I looked up at the sky and fell asleep to the soothing sounds of the waves crashing onto the beach.

"Hey, Aqua boy, get up!" a voice yelled in my ear. My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up. "What happened?" I asked stupidly. I heard laughter to the side and turned toward it. There was Jade trying to cover up her laughs but failing. I raised my eyebrow, "Aqua boy?" Jade shrugged. "You are a son of Poseidon."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, brushing all the dirt off of me. "Do you think our cabin mates would notice that we were gone?" I asked. "Frankly, I don't care, I'm just hungry." Jade said. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to camp. "How do you feel that the hunters are here?" I asked her. Jade grew a thoughtful look, "Hmm I don't know but I didn't really like the one trying to beat you up yesterday."

I chuckled, "That was my cousin, Thalia. She is known to have a temper. She has what I like to call three stages, laziness, pissed, and super pissed." Jade raised her eyebrow. "She struck me lightning when we lost a game in Camp Half-Blood." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Ah," Jade said. "How do you think your dad would be like if he found out we were in a relationship?" I asked. "Well I know that my dad is very protective so he would probably try to kick your butt but don't worry, I will treat your boo boos." Jade replied.

We arrived at the pavilion where people were staring at us weirdly. "I'll see you later," Jade whispered, giving me a kiss on the cheek before walking over to her table.

I walked over to Chronos's table and sat next to Cody who was smirking. "Not a word," I warned him. "Okay okay!" He said, raising his hands in defense. I glanced over at the high table where Aether and Chronos's were staring at me. Aether gave me a thumbs up and Chronos winked at me. 'Okay they support the relationship, so that means if Apollo wants to kick my butt they would have my back.' With that thought I was able to get rid of my nervousness. I sacrificed some food to Chronos and started eating.

"Dude, why do you have blue pancakes?" Cody asked. "Long story, but to shorten it up, someone told my mom that making food blue was impossible so she took that up as a challenge and made everything blue." I said. "Yea but dude, blue pancakes," Cody said. "Well it still is pretty good though." I replied, taking another bite. Cody just turned back to his plate and started shoving scrambled eggs in his mouth. Suddenly he spat them out and started coughing.

"Okay, who put pepper in my eggs?" Cody said as he was glaring at everyone at the table. A fifteen year old at the end of the table raised his hand. Cody glared at him, "I'm gonna get you back!" Cody snarled. "I like scrambled eggs and now they are ruined!" I rolled my eyes. "Bro have mine." I said. I scraped all of my eggs onto his plate.

"Thanks," he took a bite and immediately spat it out. "Why the Hades is it super salty?" I reached into my pocket and took out a now empty salt container. "Oops," I said, acting shocked. "I must of poured in too much!" Cody glared at me and slapped the back of my head.

"Now there is a plate of scrambled eggs that I don't even want because they are ruined!" Cody whined. "Dude, if it matters that much to you then I get you some more." I said. I clapped my hands and a plate full of scrambled eggs appeared in front of him. His eyes bugged out. "That is one awesome power…" Cody said slowly.

"Just eat it dork," I said, turning back to my pancakes. Suddenly the hunters burst into the pavilion. "Percy Jackson, can I see you?" Artemis asked. I felt everyone's eyes turn toward me. "Okay?" I said. I followed Artemis out of the pavilion until we were out of earshot. "Percy, I was just contacted by Athena last night. Both camps are launching search parties for you since you have not returned to either one. Zeus has already told the camps that you are not in the US but he knows you are in Canada. He just doesn't know which part of Canada you are in. Now I swear on the Styx that I did not tell him or anyone else of this camp." Thunder rumbled above.

My eyes widened, "They would find this camp soon enough and when they do your power hungry father would declare war! He would think that we would want his throne! Oh this is bad, this is really bad." I muttered. Artemis looked at me sadly. "I know you have found a new home and don't want anything to ruin it but I don't know what to do."

"Don't you think you could tell the demigods that you guys are just hiding me somewhere?" I asked. Artemis shook her head, "The demigods are persistent, they would either storm the elevator to Olympus searching for you or continue searching for you. Now I know that you are not allowed to leave this camp and my father is already suspicious that there is another camp somewhere due to the fact that you arrived to save that boy when my father was interrogating him in the exact same shirt. It may have been a coincidence but my father does not think so."

"I have to warn Lady Chaos," I muttered before rushing off to her temple.


End file.
